


Hair Streaks

by qazwc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drarry, Drarry coming out, F/M, Fluff, Hair Streaks, Hogwarts has a tradition, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc
Summary: Hogwarts has a tradition to reveal that you're in a relationship. Harry and Draco finally do the tradition.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 51
Collections: My Stories





	Hair Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> I have been searching for a fanfiction like this since I thought of the idea, but after many weeks of searching I could not find it. Wonder why no one would write an oddly specific thing I came up with.

The Hogwarts students and staff have a tradition. It's not a mandatory one, but students and staff still do as if it is. If you get into a relationship with someone to announce it or show your not single anymore then you would dye a piece of your hair the color of your partners hair. If you have the same or similar color hair then you both can choose a color together to dye your hair. 

You might be wondering how it started. Well a long forgotten person accidentally made the spell and everyone loved the spell and since you can't sell a spell they were soon forgotten. Many students and even some teachers like to bet on who will end up together.

I think you know enough about the tradition, so let's get onto our story.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly opens his eyes and jumps out of bed excited for what his boyfriend and him have planned for today. Harry looks around the room and sees that Ron is still snoring. He quickly runs over to Ron's bed and pushes him out of it. "Huh." He looks around sleepily. "It's almost time for your girlfriend to come up the stairs and yell at you to go to breakfast." He nods, gets dressed and finally leaves.

Harry goes into the bathroom and casts the spell. He looks into the mirror, a streak of his hair is the silver color of Draco's. He smiles and quickly gets dressed, so Hermione doesn't come back up and drag him down to breakfast.

Harry heads down to the great hall. Getting more nervous the closer he gets.

He's standing in front of the door to the hall. Too nervous to open them. He takes a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' He gathers enough courage and opens the door. He steps into the hall with shaky feat and immediately almost everyone is staring at him.

Once Harry sits down it's like the play button was pushed, because everyone started to do something. Most people are twisting and turning their heads so fast it looks like they're trying to unscrew them. About 10 or so are surrounding Harry, asking him about who his partner is. He of course ignores all the questions.

Finally Draco comes in. Harry gives him an annoyed look from the circle of people around him. Draco snickers a bit, the sight of his boyfriend annoyed and surrounded by people just made him laugh. The door closes and everyone turns their heads to him. They all see the dark brown piece in his hair and go bonkers.

I mean like crazy banana pants. Well everyone except Luna who already knew. Of course she knew. Harry sees quite a few people handing money to Luna and giggles a little at it.

Draco walks over to Harry and pulls him into a kiss. Harry pulls away and looks at Hermione and Ron. He immediately starts laughing. They look like they saw Voldie with a nose. "M-Ma-Mal-Malfoy!!?" "Ron I can hear you just fine when you don't yell and yes. Draco Malfoy." His mouth drops open and just stays like that. Harry looks at him very worried before bursting out laughing.

Harry looks at Dray and he chuckles a little. "Come. Since we have finally come out we can go on our first date." Draco says while pulling Harry out of the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
